


The Wives of River Song

by mattie24601



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Ashildr, Bisexual Clara Oswin Oswald, Bisexual River Song, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, They're all bi, clara and ashildr are living on the tardis, river stops by sometimes, the TARDIS is a character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601
Summary: River comes back from some sort of mission looking for her wives.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald/River Song, Clara Oswin Oswald/River Song
Kudos: 23





	The Wives of River Song

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my drafts and found this. It's not technically finished but it still has a nice ending, but I'm never going to officially finish it so here we are. The idea comes from the episode title "The Husbands of River Song"

“Hello Sweetie,” River said as she walked into the TARDIS. Well, she walked into the diner part of it where Clara was serving a customer. She sat down at the bar where she ordered a milkshake once Clara made her way over.

“Ashildr’s in the back if you want to go see her. Although she might be more friendly if you bring her a milkshake too,” Clara told the blonde nodding her head towards the swinging door with Elvis painted on it to River’s left. “I’m not sure what she’s doing because we’re not going anywhere for the time being but she might just be avoiding people.”

Sure enough, when River walked into the back, two milkshakes in hand, one for Ashildr and one for herself, the immortal viking was lounging in a chair she brought in from the diner. “Clara gave me one for you,” River said handing one of the shakes to Ashildr. “Hiding from people again are we.”

“Only people I don’t like.”

“That’s everyone, with the exception of me and Clara.”

“Yes well, Clara is with people I don’t like and you just got here, so...”

“I know something that we could be doing instead,” River leaned down to kiss her wife, well one of them anyway. River pulled out her blaster as she pulled away from Ashildr. “Let’s go shoot things, I’m sure the TARDIS has a shooting range somewhere on here, if not she can always create one. I’m certain she doesn’t want us to shoot random things on board.”

“That wasn’t what I was thinking of but it works. Let’s see if we can find that range.”

A couple hours later when the diner finally closed that was where Clara found them. First, she had to ask the TARDIS where she could find her wives. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. You didn’t think, I don’t know, helping me in the diner would be a better use of your time.”

“Well seeing as Ashildr here doesn’t like people and hangs out in here all day, I thought that I would give her some company since she spends all day alone without human interaction.”

“I resent that statement. I interact with you, sometimes.” Ashildr retorted in response to River’s excuse. “And I interact with Clara when she’s not in the diner.”

“Why don’t we go find somewhere else to interact,” Clara says as she’s leaving, hoping the other two will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @insanescifigeek


End file.
